nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Soren Zeiss
History Early Life Doctor Soren Zeiss was born in 4068 in Gobes, a town of mostly factories and mines. Most of everyone in the town was poor, except factory owners. At the age of 16, as expected, he got a job at a factory. He was extremely good at his job. After just 2 years, he became the Head of the Factory. He started building new machines, and repairing old ones to be better. At 20 years old, Zeiss became very rich, after his new machines produced double the amount of the old ones. Discovery of Powers When Zeiss was 21, one of his machines malfunctioned and started spinning around like crazy. When it came spinning towards him at high speeds, he instinctively looked away and put his hands out in front of him. Then, the machine suddenly stopped. He soon learned he had an enhancement called Cyberkinesis. Training Zeiss took ten full years to train with his powers. For the first year or so, he could only turn machines or electronic devices on and off. After about 4 years, he was able to power things on or off with ease and make machines move certain ways. After all ten years, he had fully mastered his powers, and was able to control, move, and power all electronic devices or machines with his mind. Nexus After he lost his enhancement due to the Widow's Circle, he got offered a job at Nexus Academy. He started off by teaching Engineering, but was soon switched to work as Head of Grid Operations. There he teaches students how to make wires, circuits, and other small machines. Physical Appearance Dr. Zeiss has brown eyes, and black messy hair, which is usually not seen because at the Grid he wears a hard hat. He is skinny, but muscular. He mostly wears flanel and cotton plaid or striped shirt, and jeans, along with heavy duty brown boots. Personality Zeiss is one of the friendliest faculty members at Nexus Academy. He loves helping kids, and is never hard on them. He often likes to just talk with students about random topics. He is very nice, especially to new people, and is usually smiling. Unlike most Nexus Faculty, he is usually happy and nice to everyone. Powers and Abilities * Former Cyberkinesis - He was able to control machinery and electronics with his mind. * Engineering - It is not a power, but Zeiss can make machines for all sorts of things from scratch, and can do so very quickly. Relationships Family Anton Zeiss Soren didn't see his father very often. Anton was akways working in a mine or factory, for long hours every day. When he did see him, Anton would always be very tired or busy, and they wouldn't talk or do anything together. Karoline Zeiss Karoline was always working at home, cleaning, cooking, and taking care of Soren. She would do everything needed at their small house, and worked on their farm. Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members